


I don't even know.

by X_Blueberry_Sans_X



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/X_Blueberry_Sans_X





	

To be a girl.

 

To be a girl in today's world means I'm stereotyped and hated for liking something that wasn't meant for me.  
As if dealing with boys at school, or our brothers at home constantly being mean wasn't enough, we also have to be looked at like a toy or porcelain doll that one wrong move and I crack with emotions.

To be a girl in today's world means I'm looked down upon when wanting a job that's 'for males', I'm looked down upon if I'm playing a 'male' video game. It's like they expect me to play that sparkly pink 'how to make ___' or 'Dress up a monster high Ghoul!'.  
When wanting some equality I'm deemed a feminist.  
When wearing something short I'm called a 'slut'  
When I call myself bisexual other say 'I'm a lesbian who doesn't want to except it'  
My gender is used as an insult to this day.

 

To be a girl in today's world means I'm payed less then what a male is payed, like our hard work isn't enough for you. And afterwords were expected to cook, clean, and make food.

To be a TEEN girl in today's world is like war  
We have to be perfect, live up expectations and beauty codes  
We have to fit under a category.  
We have to..we have to perfect in society's eyes.  
In society's eyes teen girls are supposed to be thin and have a boyfriend and have friends.  
And if we don't go to parts were called antisocial.

Some of us have anxiety, but where just faking it right? To get attention, right?

Some of us have depression, but I choose to be sad, right? I can change after you tell me ' get over it', right?

Some of us have trust issues, like me. But I'm being dumb and everyone I meet isn't gonna back stab me and hurt me like the rest.....right?

 

To be a girl in today's world is like being a doll.  
Others want you to have fun, to play with and talk to.  
But when your fed up with our stuff  
Or  
But when your run down and done with us being 'untrustworthy'  
us girls where just like dolls.

 

We get thrown away..  
We get thrown away and told to live with it  
We get told to live with heart break and sadness..

Cause a girl can never show weakness....That's like a death wish, in today's world...


End file.
